Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Thirteenth Season (Fanon)
Season 13 Fanon 13x01 - Porous Substitutes = Squidward has his brother, Roger, temporarily take over his house to get away from Spongebob and Patrick but when he realizes Roger does not want to leave. He needs to find ways to get his home back. 13x02 - Yo Ho Yo Ho, Sing Me A Shanty To Go = Mr.Krabs wants to learn how to sing and is getting singing tips from Spongebob. Pearl tries to get singing tips as well. 13x03 - Anti-Plankton = Spongebob, Squidward and Mr.Krabs discover Plankton has changed his attitude but they are suspicious and thinking he is pulling another scheme. He actually is and the anti-Plankton is a hologram to distract them so he can look for the Krabby Patty Formula. 13x04 - Crime Snail Investigation = Gary The Snail becomes a snail investigator and has to solve a mystery of who ate Spongebob's entire refrigerator, clues are being lead to Patrick's rock. 13x05 - The Sponge Dollar = Spongebob creates a new dollar bill worth 4 dollars which Mr.Krabs wants but he has to complete some challenges to earn the new dollar. 13x06 - The Inner Recess Of Mind = Spongebob and Sandy send a small robot inside Patrick Star and through a TV screen, try to get into Patrick's mind to see what he is thinking and if he has logic. 13x07 - Squidtastic Day = Squidward is somehow inspired to start doing good deeds for the town making him popular. He does not want this to end and tries to create an invention with Sandy and Spongebob's assistance to make him stay happy. 13x08 - The Krazy Kollection - Spongebob and Patrick find it their civic duty to round up all the zoo animals that were broken out of the Bikini Bottom Zoo. The culprit however is Mr.Krabs who wants to recapture them and sell them for a profit. 13x09 - Mama Star - Margie Star, Patrick's mom, wants her son to get into shape until she realizes she needs to get into shape as well. Patrick and Margie decide to sign up for a membership to Larry's Gym but Larry finds it annoying that neither of them have money and tries to find the most appropriate way to get rid of the two starfishes. Spongebob meanwhile can't decide what to wear to work. 13x10 - The Patrick Of Our Stars - Patrick Star wants to be a better role model and friend to Spongebob and sets himself up for numerous different tasks to make this achievement. 13x11 - Farmer Krabs - Squidward is outraged when he finds out Mr.Krabs's reason to start farming was mimicking his garden to gather more profits. Squidward decides to steal the money to prove a point until he realizes he practically robbed himself and his boss can press charges. Spongebob meanwhile buys some of Krabs's(Squidward's) vegetables and makes a load of new recipes with them. 13x12 - Driver Nautical Novice - Mrs.Puff takes Spongebob on a day of learning how to drive a boat at a boating expo the next town over but this is just another attempt to get her most incorrigible student to graduate and be a certified driver. 13x13 - Plankton's Worst Dream - Plankton begins having nightmares of Spongebob's and Krusty Krab's surrounding The Chum Bucket and decides he needs therapeutic help. 13x14 - Whale Of A Future - Mama Krabs sells her home to her granddaughter, Pearl Krabs and Pearl is excited to have her own house at first until she realizes she needs to pay bills and do this and do that which is hard. Mama Krabs meanwhile is pestering Mr.Krabs back at the Krabs household and Mr.Krabs needs to somehow get away to The Krusty Krab and call over Spongebob to keep him company. 13x15 - MermaidBoy And BarnacleBaby - Mermaidman and Barnacleboy talk about their even earlier past to Spongebob and Patrick during a visit to their mansion and it is revealed that Mermaidman was a brat and not nice unlike now and Barnacleboy was a goofy baby. How'd they end up from there to now?!!! 13x16 - I Am Lost Under A Rock - Spongebob loses Patrick Star under his dark rock and tries to find him despite the maze circumstances. 13x17 - Ice Cream Kiddies - Squidward becomes an ice cream man but has it tough when he has to serve new flavors of ice cream to a herd of angry kids including Spongebob and Patrick. 13x18 - Ballet's For Ballerinas - Spongebob joins ballet and is made fun of by Patrick, Squidward and Mr.Krabs and even Plankton as a result. Sandy shows support and Spongebob tries to be confident to show ballet is not just for ballerinas. 13x19 - Doctor Squirrel - Finding her scientific inventions of new medicine amazing, Dr.Gill Gilliam has Sandy become the top doctor of the hospital today and she succeeds in making amazing scientific achievements curing people with her new medicine, GB(Get Better) 200. She is at a crossroads though when she has to cure a very sickly Spongebob who is yet again infected with a nasty case of The Suds. 13x20 - KopyKat - Mr.Krabs is being sued by Bikini Bottom TV for making a new meal that rips off of a comedy skit they created 20 years ago about foods and dudes. Mr.Krabs and Spongebob try to create something original to prove to the big company the lawsuit is not necessary. Plankton tries to undo their efforts in another attempt to steal the formula. 13x21 - Incorrect Imbecile - Patrick Star catches teenagers in the act vandalizing his mailbox but being as stupid as he is, he thinks it will benefit if he tends to their every command and his life is practically taken over by these juvenile teens. Spongebob attempts to halt this. 13x22 - The Krusty Krab Civil War - Squidward and Patrick Star surprisingly team up against Spongebob and Mr.Krabs since Squidward wants better pay and no annoyance and Patrick is mad that Spongebob did not acknowledge him on his birthday. This leads to crazy events as a civil war in The Krusty Krab unfolds. Plankton takes this as an advantage to try and steal the formula during battle times but keeps getting taken and shot out of cannons by accident by both sides as ammo. 13x23 - PatWorld - Patrick Star wants to create a new social media after getting sick of seeing the same stuff over and over again on Seabook, Seawitter, Instaclam and SnapChatter. Spongebob, Squidward, Sandy, Mr.Krabs and Plankton try to assist. 13x24 - Fairy Tale Land - Spongebob believes he is living a fairy tale and Squidward decides to prank him by playing along. 13x25 - Scurvy Seadog - A deeply enraged Mr.Krabs orders Spongebob and Squidward to go up to the surface to rescue his money from Plankton who plans to throw it to the seagulls. 13x26 - Bones And Scrawny - Squidward tries everything to bulken up seeing how skinny he is and is forced to turn to Spongebob and Patrick and see their eating methods. When it gets out of control and Squidward is now too overweight to even fit through his door. Spongebob and Patrick try their best to get the grumpy octopus scrawny and bones again. 13x27 - The Next Secret Box - Patrick Star discovers Spongebob has a box full of secret childhood memories and wants a peek which Spongebob is hesitant to do. 13x28 - Techno Stupido - Sandy Cheeks tries to teach Spongebob advanced mathematics but after not being able to solve the equations, she fears she is becoming Patrick Star. Spongebob tries to help although he is not a genius. It is revealed that Sandy's arch enemy Shelia, from Season 12 snuck in camouflaged and reworded the problems in the book behind Sandy and Spongebob's back as revenge for being defeated. 13x29 - Throw Them Thruits - Spongebob and Sandy teach Patrick how to throw a throw fruit even further after Squidward challenges Patrick to a throw fruit contest. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists